callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:209.6.17.76
You should create an account, from what I've seen, you are a good editor. --CodExpert 21:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) }} Hey There! You've done some good work, you should create an account. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 21:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) MP40 I don't care if you're trying to prove anything or not, we don't allow RL info on guns here anymore. Keep it up and we will contact an admin to see about getting you blocked. Cpl. Wilding 15:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Do I look like I care? Oh no! I got blocked from an historical, unrealistic, video game website! What do you do for a living? Deal with people like you. 16:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Smart move Lieutenant that's if you ever were a real lieutenant like I was, I do admire you for that. But I believe the question was adressed the kiddy Corporal who believes he is a soldier from playing video games. :You funny anon, per this wikis policies you can not say you are in the military without facts tyo prove you are. Failing to comply with that rule will lead to a block. --CodExpert 16:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Stop flaming. Keep it up and you'll be blocked for a few days. Darkman 4 16:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Lieutenat Jones :GADA 601 :Falklands War :1982 :Age:46 :Go ahead block me. :Woah Woah Woah. He was just trying to help the Wiki out. ::True. But the issue here is one of attitude rather than intent; re-adding info that was removed and had a justification for removal, along with what could be read as goading in the edit summaries. I have no doubt you have the potential to be a valued member of the community, but an attitude like that will simply cause more trouble. 16:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I think that you should stop deleting this guy's edits. They're not against any rules, and have everything to do with Call of Duty. Seriosuly. Listen, "Lieutenat Jones", This isn't the best wiki for Real Life information, but any other information is fine. --TMOI 16:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow you really sound like a 46 year old.AdvancedRookie 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) COD:AFP -- 16:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Call me a liar if you will. Doesn't matter what you guys say. My 16 year old son is the only thing I really seem to care about. I guess him getting me involved in gaming with him had degraded me to an absolute child. Please forgive my foolishness. I guess gaming is really only meant for the generation fortunate enough to be born in the right time for it. Thats not true! We just don't appreciate needing to undo edits over and over again. We have no right to keep you from playing video games, but we would rather you stick to game trivia, and not RL trivia. Thanks. --TMOI 17:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well whoever you are in real life, you are equal to everyone else here.AdvancedRookie 17:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) There's a policy for that as well, COD:AEAE. -- 17:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. A middle aged man playing games with his troubled son tyring to cheer him up and then tyring to add certain things he notices while playing the game? Just doesn't seem right now that I think about it. You guys were born in this time and are meant to do stuff like this. I am not. I guess I'll leave the site. Thanks for having me briefly anyway. I'll ask my son and see if he would like to take a look at this site. I think he will enjoy it. He really seems to like this game.